New Beginings
by Dustyiscool1
Summary: It all started out with a happy herd but the tragedy strikes and the herd is torn apart. Lost and alone with no trust in anyone, Belinda must learn to trust a crop-duster in order to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name's Belinda Autumn Splash. You may have heard of me in other stories. I am an autumn and white patched Pegasus. That right I'm a Pegasus. A mare in fact. I'm a Pegasus from the heard called 'Wildfire' that lives in Australia. Technically I'm from a parallel world to the car's and plane's world. In the world that I came from there were only two-leggers. These funny looking creatures lived in a funny looking shelter. To build the shelter they had to bulldoze away acers of our territory. Not only that they also hunted out many different kinds of animals, many of them nearly went extinct. The transports in this world hear and see nothing but in the world that I ended up in, the transport could see, hear and talk. At first I got such a shock that I nearly bolted straight through a corn field. I soon learnt to trust these strange creatures and went on many adventures with them. I am betting that you want to hear the full story, yes? Well come along on a journey of a lifetime. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 2: The begining

I was born on a stormy night in a country called Australia. The storm was one of my first memories. There was lots of thunder and lightning not to mention all of the wet stuff that I soon learnt was called rain. My mother was a creamy white coloured Pegasus with a few brown markings. She had a brown diamond shape on her forehead and a brown stripe down her back. I remember that her voice was as soft as downy feathers. I turns out that I had a twin brother but I didn't find that out till years later. When I was born my wings only had downy feathers on them instead of the feathers that an older Pegasus has. We lost the downy feathers within 4-5 days after we were born. It took me a few minutes before I found my feet and was able to stand up and nurse from my mother. I then slept the rest of the night soundly.

In the morning the storm had cleared and it was a bright sunny day. It was still muddy outside and being full of energy, I ended up tripping over my own feet, hitting someone in the process. That someone turned out to be my father.

"Why hello little one" he said to me as I stared up at him. "What are you up too?"

"Hello dear" my mother said to the stranger "How've you been?"

"I've been good, Eagle and dose this little one belong to you?" asked the stranger to my mother.

"Yes, Strider" answered Eagle "She's your young daughter, but I haven't thought of a name for her yet."

"Oh, well think of one" said Strider as he watched me get up and bound off to sniff at a tree.

"She has the energy that you have, as well as your black main and tail" said mum as she nuzzled my dad.

"She also has your eyes and white colouring" answered Strider "And her brown markings are the colour off autumn leaves." They both looked up when they heard a thump. I had tried to leap over a small branch and had fallen over in the process.

"I think that I have a name for our daughter" said mum "Autumn Splash"

"That's the perfect name for our new daughter" answered dad "Now shall we tack her to see her older brother and the rest of the herd?"

"I think that that's a brilliant idea" agreed mum before she called to me. "Come along Autumn." I quickly left my investigation and followed them through the trees. Eventually we came across another lot of big Pegasus's. There were also small ones as well but they just stared at me from behind their mothers. I was startled when an older Pegasus ran up calling my mother his mother. I didn't get that at all so I went and hid behind mum.

"Hello Kipper" greeted Strider as he nuzzled the stranger. My mother did the same thing. Then Kipper turned his attention to me.

"Who's this mother" asked Kipper as he reached forwarded to sniff at me. I imminently scrabbled back, away from the older foal.

"This is your little sister Kipper" answered mum. "Her name is Autumn Splash."

"Hello Autumn" said Kipper as I allowed him to nuzzle me. "I'm your older brother. I'm one year and three weeks old. You're only a couple of days old but you'll grow." Kipper was a bay and white colt with a bay coloured stripe across his face. I nickered in response before staring around at the other young foals. They weren't much older than me but they were more skittish.

"Now you're a big brother Kipper" said mum to my brother.

"And you're going to have to look out for her" finished my dad. Kipper nodded in response.

"No problem" said Kipper "Now Autumn let's go and… Autumn?" He looked around only to find that I was wandering off. "Autumn get back here" Kipper called as he chased after me in an attempt to stop me from running off on my own.

"I think that Kipper will make a good big brother" said mou as she watched us run off together.

"I'm sure that he will" agreed dad with a smile.

"And that's spinifex grass" said Kipper to me. I studied the prickly looking plant closely.

"Iniex rass" I asked with a funny look on my face. It was day two since I was welcomed into the herd. I could already gallop at a pretty fast pace and my wings were losing their downy feathers.

"Yes, spinifex grass" agreed Kipper "You must never poke you nose into it. It's very spiky." Next we moved on to look at another plant. It was just a baby wattle tree but it was still fascinating. Little did we know at the time but a huge bushfire was bearing down on the herd. Suddenly the sound of galloping hooves caught our attention and one of dad's younger stallions galloped up. The buckskinned coloured Pegasus was one of the fighter stallions and with a group they would go and explore new territories for grazing.

"There you are" he said to us as he pulled up in front of us.

"What's going on?" asked Kipper in concern.

"Bushfire" answered the stallion "We're moving out. Now." And with that he turned and we followed him back to the herd. As fast as we could we charged after dad as he started to lead the herd to safety. The only problem was that the wind shifted and we soon had the fire on our tails. Being grassland the fire could spread quickly. Dad pushed us harder trying to keep us to get us to the river and to safety. I was lagging behind being the youngest in the herd but I was doing my best to keep up. We eventually reached the river and crossed it. I had help from my mother because I was too tired to swim on my own. Once on the other side of the river my father quickly did a head count to see if any were missing. It turned out that two were missing. A young foal and an older weaker mare. They were probably lost to the flames. There was nothing that we could do now so that night dad pushed us on. We had to find new grazing grounds. The souls of the two that had seemingly perished were left behind.

A/N So how was that? I hope that it made a bit of sense. I'll be introducing Dusty eventually but he will be mentioned maybe after the next chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends and Enemies

"FLYING!"

"Yes, flying"

"Why?"

"Because all Pegasus fly and you will learn as well"

"But-"

"And no 'buts'. You can't train to do anything unless you learn to fly"

"Ugh"

"And are you really going to let the others show you up with their impressive flying?"

"…"

"So, are you going to comply?"

"Fine, you win"

"That's my girl" mum told me while I sat there and pouted. If I could I would have crossed my front legs just like the two legs did with their way to short and weak front things witch mum said were 'arms'. Weirdos.

"Well, well ,well" my older brother chuckled as he walked up "And just think, three months ago you were wanting to fly but were too little."

"But I wanted to come with you as you went on a protol-"

"Patrol"

"Whatever" I grunted and continued "To make sure two-leggers are nowhere near."

"When you are older and then you can join the ranks" said mum and then smiled. "But first you have to get past your dad and to do that you need to impress him with your skills."

"How long does it take to learn to fly really good?" I really wanted to impress dad.

"Depends on how hard you practice your flying. If you keep trying really hard you might be able to fly quit well in oh I don't know, six months time."

"Six months. I can't wait six months" I exclaimed in astonishment.

"Well you had better get out there and start learning" mum chuckled as she pushed me forward with her nose.

"Make us proud tiger" Kipper said fondly calling me by my pet name based off of my nature.

"I will, you can count on me" I called and went off to my first lesson.

* * *

The first lesson was long and by the end of the day we were all tired and sore. I didn't make it off the ground for very long but my instructor reckoned that by the half-moon in eight days' time, we would be flying in the air and staying up there for a long time. I couldn't wait to be able to fly alongside my brother and do barrel rolls, the scissor dance and all the other tricks. Kipper had promised to teach me how to do them when I learned to fly. I couldn't wait to grow up and do all those things.

That night we sat around in a circle and told stories of our first flying attempts and listening to the older ones retell theirs. I reckoned that Kipper's was by far the best. His one was when he flew into a crosswind and was slammed into the trees and then the ground. He brock one wing, snapping the ulna bone in two and cracking the radius bone badly, dislocated the shoulder and cracked six ribs. Then there were all the scratches and wounds. Mum said that it took them three hours to heal the worst of the wounds and broken wing so that they could continue to heal on their own. He was a down right mess. Kipper jokes about it now but at the time it happened he spent most of the time unconscious and it really did hurt.

"But like I said" Kipper joked as he finished telling the story to everyone "Were Aussies and Aussies are as tough as bricks."

"True blue Aussies in fact" stated his best mate Cappo. Cappo was a bay Pegasus with no markings unless he rolls in the mud after it rains. And then he has mud for markings.

"Yhea well, if that's what you think" dad said with a roll of his eyes. "Who's going to sing a song tonight?" I jumped up hoping that I might be allowed to sing for once. "You know one, Autumn?"

"Yes, mum taught me in" I answered, getting excited that I would be allowed to sing for a change.

"Go ahead then"

"It's called 'Son of the wind'" and I began to sing:

In the darkness of the night

In the fury of the storm

With the silver mark of freedom

A spirit was born

Thowra

They named him Thowra

Like the wind, like the wind

That is free

Thowra

They named him Thowra

To be king of the bush his destiny

(horses whinny)

In the secret mountain vales

Through the mist and ancient trees

Runs the ghostlike horse so proudly

Silent as the breeze

Thowra

They named him Thowra

His the son of the wind strong and free

Thowra

They named him Thowra

And the king yes the king he will be

(Horses whinny)

Once I finished everyone cheered and whinnied in approval. I grinned bowed my head and sat back down next to Kipper. He turned to and ruffled my mane with his wing but I was too pleased to care at the time.

"That was very well sung, Autumn" Cappo grinned "If you keep that up then you'll end up taking other our group." Cappo, Kipper and Black had formed a singing group where they sung Australian songs that they know or have picked up from being on patrol near two-legger camps. There most recent one that they learnt was 'Great Southern Land' which was a really good song and it turns out to have become a favourite amongst the herd.

"Oooh, then you had better watch out" I teased at the older colts. And that was the start of my sing.

* * *

The years ticked by and soon I was grown up and full sized. But by now the herd had fallen apart. Another stallion had taken over when I was four years of age. His name was Dagger and there was a bad feeling about him. Tale has it that he showed up from know where and lay out a challenge but my father lost. No-one knows what happened to him only that he lost the fight. They don't know if he fled or was killed. His body was never found and he is most likely dead. Not long after that the whole herd was moved away from the area. Dagger never spoke kindly and everyone avoided him whenever possible. On top of all that was the threat of two-leggers. They were constantly hunting and tracking down herds and then trapping them. Most of them never came back.

Several months later some of the young colts and a few fillies started to disappear. It all started when Cappo vanished into thin air. He was not found and so assumed that he was either trapped by ruthless hunters or had left. Then it was Black and fourteen other young stallions and a couple of young mares. Things only got worse when Kipper vanished and so did my younger twins who were stolen by another herd. That was it for me, I watched Dagger and his followers closely but I couldn't prove anything. In between everything my mother taught me everything that she could about being a healer and about seeing ghost's. My other powers were bringing someone back from the dead and turning into a wolf. The wolf I inherited from my dad.

One day my world well and truly fell to pieces. Dagger was angry about my progress and that I was growing stronger and was starting to rebel against him. So, he turned and attacked me with the other two that are always with him. It was three against one and Dagger's actions were to kill, not drive away. I was fighting a losing battle until my mum turned on him to protect me.

"Run and don't look back" she yelled and I did just that, galloping blindly through the bush, crashing into shrubs and falling into riverbeds.

After running for I don't know how long I came to a halt near a creek. Panting I looked around but didn't recognise my surroundings. Everything looked different and there was a fence or something in the distance.

" _Damm it"_ I cursed to myself ' _I'm to close to two-leggers'_

Turning around I started heading up the riverbed before pausing as realisation hit me. I'm all alone now. A loner. My herd is gone. My friends, parents, siblings. Gone. They are all gone.

The only thing that split the silence and my anguished cries filled the air.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the long delay. Schooling, the internet playing up and so forth. Anyway, thankyou for bearing with me. Please read and review.**

 **PS. Suggest that you look up the songs. It is the theme song to the silver brumby TV series. There is also another on called son of the wind that was used in the live action movie. Great southern land is an Aussie country song and i garentee that you'll like it.I hope that you like them.**


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

I wandered around aimlessly for a while before collapsing, exhausted, under some thick undergrowth and falling asleep. The next morning, I awoke to see the sun coming up over the ridge to start a new day, not that I could really care. The bush was already coming alive as the birds awoke and started to call out to each other. Eventually I decided to get up and keep moving. I had to get as far away from two-leggers as possible as they wouldn't hesitate to try and catch me. Standing up I looked to the east and decided to keep heading inland for now.

I traveled for a few hours, plodding along, passing scrub, dry creeks, cattle and fences. Eventually I came upon one of the many windmills in the outback. Cattle were mulling around in the shade, swishing their tails at the numerous flies and blinked lazily at me. A few of them had calves with them witched stared at me with wide eyes. Silly little things calves are, always running around on their skinny legs for fun. Snorting, I walked over to the trough and stuck my nose in to get a well needed drink. Normally we preferred rivers with permanent waterholes in them to two-legger things but so far there hadn't been any summer rains yet, so I couldn't be fussy.

After having a drink, I walked off to stand under a tree, a safe distance away from the trough. After a few minutes, I heard the sound of an approaching ute. Quickly I slipped into the undergrowth and watched as a Ute with two male two-leggers approached the mill. The one who was driving pulled up next to the mill, shut off the Ute and they both got out. One went to check on the mill while the other checked the tank and trough. Everything seemed to be fine until one call the other over.

"Come have a look at this" one said to the other. "Looks like wild horses have been though hear. Or at least one has."

The other male squatted on the ground and studied the tracks that I had made.

"No, this isn't a normal horse print." He answered the first one. "Notice the slight difference in the frog of the hoof. Its more curved."

"Are you suggesting that a Pegasus passed through here then?" the first one inquired.

"Yep, and not long ago either." answered the second one. "These tracks are fresh."

"So, what now?" asked the first one as they headed back to the ute.

"Well head back and tell the boys" answered the second and they got into the ute. "It'll give them something to do."

A second later I heard the ute start and then drive off in a cloud of dust. I waited for a while before coming out of hiding and looked around. What did they mean 'give them something to do'? I shook my head before turning around and came face to face with a cow.

"What do you want?" I asked after we stared at each other.

It did nothing except bellow an answered witch could have meant anything. I flicked and ear and walked around the cow and started off into the bush.

"Stupid cow" I muttered to myself as I headed out. "I can't understand why they let themselves get captured by two-leggers."

A crow cawed up in a tree but I paid no heed to it. I have never liked crows. They are cruel creatures and are known to pick eyes out of animals. Dead and alive.

I walked aimlessly throughout the bush for the rest of the day before falling asleep in a dry creek bed, under some tall gumtrees.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of what sounded like a Whipbird or something. Rolling over I stuck my head up and flicked my ears around. I heard the sound of the Whipbird again and flicked my ears in that direction as something felt off about the call.

"Neeeiiigh"

A call of a horse or Pegasus echoed throughout the bush. Listening closely, I could hear more than one approaching from that direction. But then I heard the sound of voices that belonged to two-leggers.

Suddenly it all made sense. The Whipbird calls. The sound of stock horses. A brumby hunt. Or worse, a hunt for me.

Leaping to my feet I took off into the scrub away from them. Only problem was that they had spotted me fleeing away from them. All chaos brock lose after that. The men on horseback gave a wild cheer and brock into a full gallop after me. I swerved away only to have some more appear in front of me causing me to have to change direction again. They were coming from all side now. Three were behind me and two were coming up on either side of me. One, a well fed bearded guy, managed to get a rope around my neck but that didn't stop me. I launched to the side and took a snap at his horse causing it to start and unseat its rider. What was unlucky for me was that the horse got its reins caught in a wattle tree and had to stop. I was down to four but they were quickly gaining. In no time at all I was roped and unable to get away. After running for about ten minutes I was finally caught.

"Rein her in boys" the one on a chestnut horse called to the others as they pulled their horses to a stop, forcing me to stop as well. I halted turned and tried to take a piece out of him.

"Whoa. She's a feisty one" the one on a black gelding shouted as he backed off, putting tension on the rope so that I couldn't take a piece out of any of them.

"She can be feisty all she want's too" the tall one on a buckskin stallion called back as he reined his horse back a bit putting more tension on the rope. "The boss will have her broken in before the month is out. He's one of the best horsemen out there."

I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation between the monsters. What right did they have to go tearing though the bush and take what they want? None in my book. They just take, take, take and wreck the countryside in the process without a second thought. They don't care about anything but themselves. It's a wonder why they haven't gone extinct?

* * *

I was dragged the whole way back to the station. I didn't manage to escape but I did give them a challenging time. One of them I managed to force his horse close to a wasp's nest which made the wasps angry and sting the bloke on the neck. That made him mad and use some colourful language on the wasp and then the wasp stung his horse causing it to panic and buck. But the confusion didn't give me to opportunity to bolt homewards. When I was finally dragged through the main gate to the paddock that surrounded the homestead I had attracted a crowd of onlookers.

"What have you brought us?" a tall strong looking man asked when they stopped in front of them. I assumed that he was the boss of the place by the way he stood tall and surveyed the chaos that I was causing the men.

"We caught us a wild one" the one on the chestnut stated as he reined his horse in.

"Pure Pegasus" the one on a bay called from the other side of me. "A young mare, probably 5 years in horses or 15 in human years."

"Hmmm" the boss hummed as he approached me with confidence while I stood there trembling from fighting them. "She's quite a looker." I growled and snapped at him only to have my head jerked back away from him.

"Careful boss" the one on the buckskin shouted as he pulled his rope tighter. "She's a feisty one. Will take a piece out of you if you're not careful."

"Will she now?" the boss said and looked me in the eye. "Well we'll fix that won't we now." I bared my teeth at him in response. "Take her to the corral."

"Sir?" one questioned in surprise to the order. "Won't she fly away the moment we turn her loose."

"I have some stuff that will prevent that" the boss answered as he turned and walked away. "I'll meet you there."

"Right" the others answered and dragged me to the corral.

The boss turned up a few minutes carrying own to those things that they use for injection cattle. I watched causisly as he maneuvered around the horses holding the contraption in his hand.

"Cattle injections?" one questioned as the boss approached me.

"Yep" the boss answered "It has been found out that a Pegasus can't fly for a couple of weeks after one of these. It'll make it easier to train her."

I beared my teeth at him but it didn't faze him in the least. I let out a startled cry when he stabbed the needle into my neck and I bucked and stared to try to fight them off. After a few seconds, I heard the boss tell the others to 'let her loose'. The moment that I was released I bolted towards the far fence that was too tall to jump. Opening my wings, I flapped a couple of times and leaped into the air only to come tumbling back to earth. I lay there stunned for a second before looking down at my wings. They were quivering uncontrollably and I was forced to make them disappear. Now I looked like a normal horse.

Looking back over my shoulder I saw the men sitting atop the fence and on the backs of horses. Then it clicked. They had done this to me. Those monsters. Enraged I came barrelling towards them and attacked them. I couldn't get to them through the fence of I took of around to pen, kicking up a storm and looking for a way out. But there was none. I was trapped.

Trapped to never be able to get out.

Trapped forever.

* * *

 **A/N All done. See I can write a long chapter. 1719 words and I think that it is the longest chapter that I have ever written in this story so far.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed. So please R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking in

I ran around the yard a few more times before slowing to a halt in the middle of the yard. Standing there I watched the men warily as they either sat atop of the railing or on horseback watching me as if I were some grand prize. Well I'm not some grand prize that they can gloat over. Not on my life.

Snorting I pawed the ground before charging the nearest one sitting on the fence, reared up and managed to grab his shirt in my teeth before dragging him into the pen with a flick of my head. The guy let out a scream as he hit the ground not far from my hooves. The others atop of the fence scramble into action as I rear up and tried to pin the man lying on the ground under my hooves. He only just managed to scramble away as my hooves made contact with the ground, narrowly missing his head. Whipping around I saw him racing toward the fence but I was too quick for him and cut him off from his escape route. I smirked at him as he tried to race to the opposite side of the corral.

'Too slow' I thought as I cut him off yet again.

By now there were three others in the yard and one was on horseback. I lunged at the one on my left as he was closer to me but he manager to dodge and leap out of the way. Just as I was readying myself for another attack I felt something hit me on my neck. At first, I paused stunned for a sec and then noticed a rock lying on the ground next to my feet.

"Over here you devil" the one that was to my right said and another rock hit me in the shoulder.

That did it for me. Snarling ferally I charged him and he was lucky enough to be able to clamber over the fence and to safety leaving me in the yard with only the man on horseback. I growled and charged him but what came next came as a shock to me. A loud crack rang through the air and a sharp pain flared across my back. Letting out a sharp cry I leaped back away from the two-legger on horseback in surprise. Looking at his hand I noticed the stockwhip that he held. He cracked it again and I back away from the long leather whip making him smirk.

"And that will happen to you again if you try that again" and with that he rode out of the gate having it slam shut behind him.

I snorted after him before wincing as the movement caused the whiplash to sting. Looking over to my back I noticed that the force of the whip had caused the flesh to raise up in a welt type thing and the skin had gone a nasty red colour. Looking back, I could see them discussing about what to do with me. Snorting again I wandered over to the far side of the corral and lay down before starting to lick the sore on my back.

'You may have own this battle' I thought bitterly as I rested my head on my back. 'But you haven't won the war.

* * *

I slept there for the night which was pleasantly cool for an early summers night. The next morning, I was awoken by the crowing of a rooster which was startling at first. My back still hurt from yesterday but couldn't be helped at the moment. Looking around I noticed that someone was feeding the horses in a paddock across from me. Sniffing the breeze that had picked up I realised that I was oat hay. I can be sweet but not very appetising. The man glanced over to me and waved a handful of hay at me.

"Hungry aren't ya?" he asked waving it slightly. "You want some?"

I snorted and pawed the ground. He was taunting me with food, how low. Of course, I was hungry but I would never accept anything from them. Not I a hundred years, which by the way, is about how long us Pegasus's live for. I grumbled something and turned my back to him, ignoring him completely. Hearing a rustle, I turned my head just slightly so that I could see behind me and noticed t girl was perched atop of the fence. I turned myself around a bit more to get a better look at the girl. Show was small and looked to be no older than six maybe seven at the most.

"Nice horsy" she giggled and smiled at me.

I couldn't help but star at her. She seemed too young to realise that if I wanted to I could tear her to pieces. Just saying. My musings came to a halt when I heard a shout ring out across the corral.

"Amelia, get away from that creature" the station hand shouted as he threw down the hay, which some happened to land in my pen, and tore towards the girl.

"Why?" the girl asked as she climbed down from the rail.

"She's dangerous" he answered as he lead her away. "Let's find your mother before you get into any more trouble.

I watched for a bit before a slight movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. Looking over I saw that the hay was sticking under the fence. How tempting. I was really tempted to have a feed but not tempting enough for me. Hay is not very tasty for a breakfast so I just settle for a bellyful of water instead.

Later that morning I found myself being chased around the corral. Yes you heard right. I was being chased round in circles by the two-leggers.

* * *

Actually, they were trying to herd me into a tight spaced pen called a crush. They were not doing a very good job though because I was quick on my feet and could take sharp turns and change direction very quickly. It was like playing dodge with dingos.

"This is getting us nowhere" one man groaned as he leaned against a rail, obviously exhausted from chasing me all over the place.

"I agree" another said. "This getting ridiculous. Why even bother chasing her, she's obviously not going to get exhausted any time soon."

I snorted at that comment and just stood in the middle of the yard watching them chat amongst themselves. They seemed to be planning some other trick to play.

"Okay, here is what we'll do" the leader said. "Herd her in on horseback. Make it so that she can't break away."

"You only though of that now?" one asked sarcastically. "Why didn't we do that in the first place?"

"Just get on the bloody horse" the leader ordered in a don't-start-that-crap-with-me voice.

The men looked at each other before shrugging and saddling up. One opened the gate and let in six men on horseback and four more on foot. Great. This was now even more trickier. Now I had to dodge men and horses. The universe hates me.

It didn't take them long to catch me with their horses and ropes and soon I was forced into the crush. The next thing that I knew was that there was a saddle on my back and a bridal forced into my mouth. I didn't like this one bit. The object in my mouth was extremely uncomfortable and rubbed the corners of my mouth.

The worst was yet to come though. They tried to break my spirit by riding me all day even though I bucked them off continually. They just never give up. By the end of the day I was a real wreak. I was hot, sweaty and soar. My mouth was rubbed raw and blood from where their spurs dug in trickled down my sides. That night I just collapsed I the middle of the yard and that's where I lay till the next day.

Unmoving.

* * *

A/N: Short chappy here. Since it was the school holidays for WA I have been in town, without the internet but that was all cool. I can live without it for ages. Oh well. Just let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking out

A month went by. By then is was a real wreak. My coat grew dull, I got skinny and sores littered my body. I was fed very little food and was losing condition every day. Even then I still clung on to hope of one day running free again. And that day was just around the corner.

One day I was in an indoor arena, being forced to carry someone on my back against my will. I was drawn to a halt when one of the workers turned up opening the door and letting in swing shut behind him. Little did he know but the gate didn't latch. Glancing over when I heard the clunk I saw that the gate was ajar. That brought a spark back into my eyes. They didn't even see it coming. I whipped my head around and snagged the reins in my teeth, yanking them out of his hands. Then I gave a mighty buck and threw him across the arena. I didn't stop and I didn't look back. I just ran straight through the gate.

Two-leggers scatted in the yard and shouts rang out around me but I just kept going. A shot rang out and a bullet grazed my side, slicing through the strap holding the saddle on and it slipped off my back and tumbled across the ground. I didn't stop running and headed for the gate.

"SHUT THE GATE" someone bellowed behind me as I made a beeline for the gate.

The gate swung shut and latched with a clang but that didn't deter me. Two-leggers scattered away from the gate. Everything went into slow motion as I leapt into the air and sailed over the gate. I hit the ground at a flat-out gallop and took off into the scrub. I heard the shouts die away behind me as I crashed blindly through the scrub into freedom. The trigs scratched my already beaten and battered body by my spirit flew free again as I took to the plains.

* * *

I had only been free for a few days and began to realise that I wasn't going to survive very well here. I would sleep during the day in hidden places and travel at night when it was cooler. Plus I still had that blasted bridal on me. I had tried to rub it off but it didn't work. It was really obscuring my eating. I was pondering on want to do next when I heard a screech. Following the sound, I came across a young brown falcon chick on the ground. It was being attacked by butcher birds. The poor thing was all alone and still had some of its downy feathers. Snorting I chased of the butcher birds.

"Thank you" the chick chirped up to me.

"You're welcome" I answered before looking around. "Where are your parents and nest."

"They dead" the chick chirped sadly "Big bang and they dead."

"They were shot?" I exclaimed as I put head down to look at him. "You poor thing."

"I'm all alone and hungry" it continued "But now you are here I'm no longer alone. Can you help me?"

"Look kid, I have my one problems" I sighed as I looked up before glancing back down. It stared back up at me sadly. "Fine. I'll look after you. Got a name?"

"Falco" he answered as I dropped my head back down to his level. "What's your name?"

"I was called Autumn Splash" I answered "But now I am calling myself Belinda. Hop up on my back"

He managed to climb up my wing and settled down on my back. I looked around and started walking east again.

"Why do you have a two-legger name?" the chick asked "And did you run away? Why do you still have a bridal?"

"I took the name of a girl at the station who have me fresh grass." I answered a little irritated about the falcon's questions. "Yes, I ran away. I can't be the bridal off."

"If you find me some food I'll chew your bridal off" Falco offered and I agreed.

After walking for a long distance, I soon came across a dead kangaroo. It was only about a day old. Falco had already chewed the bridal off and I had kept my promise.

"I hope that you don't mind kangaroo because that's all that I have found." I said as I set the chick down next to the carcase. A wedgetail was circling above and it had obviously had been eating the dead roo.

I let the youngster eat his fill before moving on. We travelled for the rest of the day before coming to a stop next to a waterhole were we camped for the night.

* * *

I couldn't believe my luck. Been free for a week and now is was being hunted done by two-leggers again. Falco was clinging to my back with his claws. That hurt but I was trying to protect both him and myself. I was trying a Pegasus chant as I was running out of options and scrub. Just then a strange light appeared before me. It looked like some sort of portal but to where I had no idea. I slowed down to a stop and turned to see the two-leggers were trying to calm their horses. I looked at Falco who had his head under my mane in fear. I looked ahead and then galloped towards the portal and leapt through. The last thing I heard was the men shouting and felt myself falling before gitting solid ground and past out.

* * *

(no POV)

Somewhere else a young teenage crop-duster and fuel truck were watching the stars above the cornfields. Suddenly they saw a flash of a bright light and then just as quickly as it had came it vanished. They looked at eachother in surprise.

"What was that Dusty?" the fuel truck as the crop-duster.

"I don't know Chug." The cropdusty answered. "We'll check it out in the morning."

* * *

 **A/N: Just a short chapter this time. I had school and was doing another chapter for the story request. Now Autumn is in Propwash but she doesn't know that. The next chapter will be interesting because Dusty will meet Autumn Splash.**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting

I awoke hours later and found that it was daytime. I shifted slightly, and pain shot through my body. That wasn't a very smart move to make but I managed to roll over so that my legs were tucked underneath me. That didn't go down very well with by battered body.

"OWOwOw" I groaned in pain "That hurt."

"You are awake" a shrill voice called to me, making me look around startled.

"Who's there" I called into the day.

"It's me" came the voice again "I'm Falco."

I looked around but still couldn't see him. "Where are you?"

"Look up" Falco squawked. I looked up and saw him perched on the thin branches of a shrub or bush.

"What are you doing up there?" I called up to him. He was sitting on top of the bush looking about.

"Looking about." Falco said gleefully. "You went sleepy-sleep for a long time. I climbed up here when the sun rose."

"Oh" I said dumbly. No doubt the questions would start again.

"Why was it day time one minute and then night time the next?" Falco went on to ask.

Bingo. And there is the question.

"I don't know" I answered from where I lay on the ground too tired to stand up.

"Are we still in Australia?" Falco went on to say. "I can't see any gumtrees of wattle trees."

"I don't know" I answered as I looked around, cautiously sniffing at the air. Was that corn?

"And what are all those tall green stalks witch yellow stalks?" can the next question.

It was as if he was asking questions as fast as I was answering them. Was that normal for youngsters? Of course, it was. I have foal sat before.

"Corn." I stated absentmindedly.

"Can we eat it? Can we? Can we? Can…"

"FALCO" I shouted and he fell silent. "Sorry. You finished with your questions yet?" I continued I a quitter tone.

"Yes" he said meekly, peeking down at me.

"Corn is edible to me but you probably won't like it." I said to answer his last question. "I suppose that you want to go try some now?"

"Yes" Falco answered.

I lifted myself up on my front legs and peered over the bush and looked around for two-leggers. Seeing none I nodded to Falco and he scrabbled down and over to a corn plant. Clawing his way up I watched as he bit down on one of the cobs of corn. His expression was priceless.

"YUCK" he screeched and dropped down onto the ground. "How can you eat that? It's horrible"

"I did try and warn you" I answered and settled down while he climbed onto my back.

My eyes felt heavy so I closed them. Just for a second.

* * *

Voices.

My head shot up into the air. I must have dropped off for a moment. I could feel Falco clawing up me again screeching something about monsters coming.

"What monsters Falco?" I hissed as he clambered up my neck. "Two-leggers?"

"No" screeched Falco in alarm. "They are big and terrifying with teeth. Big or bigger than you."

"What could be out hear that is bigger than me with teeth?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Well, we saw it around here somewhere" a voice came from my left.

"You sure?" said a second voice asked.

"Positive" replied the first.

"What are we going to do?" squeaked Falco as the voices drew nearer.

I tried to stand but collapsed back onto my knees due to still being weak from my injuries. Looking at the bush I lashed out at it causing twigs to break and leave an open hole in it. As quick as I could I pushed Falco in it with my nose.

"Stay here" I hissed as I forced myself to stand up in front of him protectively.

What happened next seemed like a nightmare at the time. I fell into a defensive position when the strangest and, at the time, scariest things on earth appeared around the corner. A plane and fuel truck rounded the corner of the bush. A living plane and fuel truck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" I screamed in terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" the plane and fuel truck screamed in fright before suddenly stopping.

"Wait why are we screaming?" the plane asked the truck after a second, looking at his friend. "It's just a Pegasus."

I hade stopped screaming but my mind was racing. How could this be possible. Planes don't talk. Neither do truck come to think of it. It was impossible. This just had to be a bad dream. But the pain I my flanks said otherwise.

"STAY AWAY" I snapped as the plane advanced, sending out a warning kick making him jump back.

"It's okay…" the plane tried say cheerfully but I just whirled and lash out at him and his friend. It barely missed them, but then again, I wasn't fighting fit.

"Whoa" the truck said and really backed away, looking ready to bolt at any second. The plane on the other hoof tried to approach me again.

"I SAID STAY AWAY" I bellowed and kicked at him. This time I managed to clip him in the wing but I was starting to tire.

"OW" the plane yelped and backed off altogether.

"Are you okay Dusty?" the fuel truck asked as he dashed over to his friend.

'Dusty' I thought 'So that was his name'

"I'm fine Chug" the plane, aka Dusty answered with a wince. He looked at me again and I let out a growl at him, just daring them to try something.

"Come on Dusty" the truck said trying to lead his friend away. "She's to vicious to bother with."

"But she's hurt" the plane protested to his friend.

"She more wild than the others." The truck said, "You can't help what doesn't want to be helped."

"Okay" the plane answered and allowed his friend to lead him away.

Once they were gone I collapsed in a heap on the ground as I gave in to my weakness. I heard Falco calling my name and then everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll leave off there now. Things haven't started out to well between them, have they? Don't worry, Dusty will be fine but he is stubborn and won't give up that easily.**


	8. Chapter 8: Help

No POV

* * *

"How did you manage this Dusty?" Dottie questioned as she fixed Dusty's wing up.

"I got kicked" Dusty mumbled, staring at the ground.

"By what?" Dottie asked in alarm.

"He was kicked…." Chug started to say before Dusty cut him off.

"A horse" Dusty answered hastily. It wasn't totally a lie. It was a horse, just one with wings.

Dottie looked at Chug and then at Dusty.

"You sure?" Dottie asked, crossing he tines.

"Yep" Dusty answered nodding his head vigorously. Chug just shrugged in response.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Dottie sighed. "Just stay away for Equines, Dusty. I think you spook them."

"Okay Dottie" Dusty answered as they left the garage.

Once they were far enough away Chug turned to Dusty.

"Why did you say that?" Chug questioned as he stared and his friend.

"Say what?" Dusty asked in curiosity.

"You told Dottie that it was a horse that kicked you when it was actually a Pegasus" Chug answered giving Dusty a 'you know exactly what I am talking about' look.

"Well it was a horse just with wings" Dusty answered cheerfully with a smile. Chug just sighed in defeat.

"I give up" he sighed "Look I have to get to work. I'll see you round Duster. Make sure that you rest that wing."

"Okay. See you Chug" called Dusty as Chug left.

After his friend was gone Dusty turned and went to his hanger. Closing the door behind him he went and sat down in a corner to think. His wing wasn't as sore as it was earlier, but it was still tender.

What was he going to do? There was an injured Pegasus out there, but he couldn't get near her to help. She didn't look like she was going to let anyone near her at all. Mabey the humans could help but then again some of those wounds on her back looked like whip marks. So, if she has had an unpleasant experience with humans then that meant that they couldn't help. He could ask Captain the old Pegasus stallion for help, but he was away for the week with a few teenage Pegasus stallions so that crossed him of the list. Chug had told him not to bother and he didn't think that anyone else would help. Mabey she'll be fine.

"She'll be fine" Dusty nodded to himself and tried to forget about her but no matter how much he tried to forget he couldn't.

After an hour he got up and headed out of the door. After looking around to make sure that no one had spotted him he headed off toward were he saw the injured Pegasus. Mabey she was still there. There was a good chance that she was still there.

When he arrived, he saw that she was unconscious on the ground. There was also a ball of feathery fluff sitting on her. When it saw him in let out a terrifiers shriek and started to nip at one of the Pegasus's ears. Backing off a bit he settled down to wait for her to wake up.

* * *

Autumn's POV

I felt something nipping at one of my ears and shifter slightly. The nipping continued, and I could make out someone speaking to me. It sounded like Falco. His voice soon dragged me back to consciousness. Then first thing that I noticed that he was going on about monsters again.

"Its back" he was saying in my ear "The monster is back. It's going to EAT ME!" The last bit was a shill scream.

Quick as a flash I had rolled onto my belly, accidently throwing Falco off me in the prosses. My little feather friend let out a surprised squawk as he went for a tumble across the ground. I looked at him as he sat up and shook himself off.

"You're supposed to throw the monster, NOT ME!" came his shrill protest to me.

I grunted to him in response before a sound caught my attention. Whipping my head round towards it I caught sight of a small plane. The same one that I kicked earlier.

"You again" I snarled at him, while he shifted slightly on the spot. It was not meant to be a question.

"Yes, it's me again" The plane answered with a sheepish grin.

"Didn't you learn the last time?" I spat at him while trying to stand, but slipped a bit as one of my legs gave way.

"Careful. You'll hurt yourself" he gasped and tried to approach me.

"BACK OFF" I shouted and snapped at him which made him back down.

"Why wont you let me help you?" he asked in concern.

"I don't need your help" I growled as I finally managed to stand.

"But…" he started but I cut him off.

"No, you don't." I snarled "You are with the two-leggers. I can smell them on you."

"Two-leggers?" he questioned with a baffled look on his face.

"If you think that I'll come quietly then you a wrong" I continued "Dead wrong. I won't go down without a fight."

"I don't want to fight you" the plane tried to argue back. "I want to help."

"That's what they all say." I scoffed "And then they strike the moment that I let my guard down."

He blinked at my statement. It was obvious that he was a youngster, but I couldn't tell his age. He was stubborn as well.

"Why can't you trust me?" he asked in confusion.

"Trust? Trust is for fools" I snapped making him jump. "If you want a reasoned then fine. Firstly, planes don't talk. Secondly, I have trusted before and this is what happens. Thirdly anything that live with two-leggers are enemies."

He blinked again and seemed to be trying to prosses the information that I had given him. What I noticed next was that my legs were starting to shake from trying to support my weight. What happened next was too quick for me.

"Like I said. I don't need your help" I said before collapsing onto the ground.

"Yes you do." I heard the plane say before I passed out altogether.

* * *

When I came to again I found a small pile of corn lying next to me and a bucket of water. There was no site of the plane though.

'If he thinks that I'll take food from him like a dog then he is wrong' I thought to myself and turned away to find Falco.

He was perched up on the bush and was staring very hard at another bush. Very hard indeed. He hadn't even blinked all the time I was watching him.

"What have you got their buddy?" I asked kindly to the small bird.

"The Monster is watching us" answered Flaco without looking at me.

"Monster?" I asked before remembering the plane called Dusty. "You mean the plane thing?"

"Yep" chittered Falco in response. I nodded and looked over at the bush.

"You are wasting your time" I huffed at him "I know that you are there so go away."

There was movement from the bush and the plane called Dusty appeared from behind it. Falco squawked and dove behind me to hide from him. I glared at the plane standing before me making him shift uncomfortably.

"I…um…hope that you…um…are felling better" he stuttered out without really looking me in the eyes.

"What do you care?" I scoffed at him and turned my head away.

"I care a lot actorly" Dusty answered without the stuttering.

I huffed in response and tried to ignore him since I didn't have the energy to charge him or anything.

"Look. I may not understand exactly what happened to you, but you do need help." Dusty said building up with confidence as he went on. I turned my head slightly back to him and gave him a hard look out of the corner of my eye. "And I don't care what you try to do to me. You can try to kick, bite and push me away but I won't give up. Not till you are on your feet and able to look after yourself properly. So what do you say?"

I turned my head around to give a hard stare. A very hard stare indeed. He smiled pleasantly at me properly in hopes of convincing me that he won't harm me.

"I say that you are annoying, incompetent and plain strange." I answered whit a hint of amusement in my voice.

"I get that a lot" Dusty answered. "So, you'll let me help?"

"Hmm" I grunted and looked away trying to think of something to make him disappear.

Falco looked up at me and he looked a little hungry. That gave me a great idea.

"I know what you can do" I said turning back to look at the plane who perked up. "Find Falco something to eat. A mouse maybe."

"Okay" he said cheerfully. "I'll be right back"

I watched as he disappeared and chuckled. As if he could catch a mouse.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long. Autumn's a bit mean isn't she. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
